There are probably hundreds, and possibly thousands, of different kinds of lures which have been produced in the perennial effort to attract fish to a fish hook. Some such lures are used because they are more attractive to certain kinds of fish under certain conditions, but they are also more durable in the sense that fish cannot "steal" the bait as often happens when live bait, such as worms or the like, are placed directly on a fish hook.
Nevertheless, for some kinds of fish and under some circumstances, there is no real substitute for the motion and scent of a live earthworm or angle worm, or other live bait, for attracting fish.
This general concept has been recognized and utilized in some lures which combine "fish food" in some form with an artificial lure. That step was probably a significant improvement because game fish have a highly developed sense of smell (or taste) and are attracted to a source of natural food. But such lures are still artificial in appearance. There is a wide variety of shapes and sizes of lures with noise makers, various colors and reflective parts or surfaces, all of which are intended to attract by simulating life-like action of the fish's natural food but, as indicated above, even these lures have limited usefulness because they do not simulate the life-like motion of the natural food or bait itself.